fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Thibault
Teebo is a Mage from the Twilight Ogre Guild located in Magnolia Town. Appearance Teebo is a young man of average height with poofy dark hair. He has a prominent nose pointing downwards, with each of his nostrils going upwards in a curved motif, and pointed, mildly rectangular ears. He seems to be quite muscular, with his forearms being large, and the right one bearing a dark tattoo of his guild’s symbol. Teebo wears a light shirt with short, mildly puffy sleeves, which has some dark padding over the shoulders areas, seemingly held up by a pair of bands passing below each of his shoulders, and outlined by lighter edges extending to the shirt’s thin, rectangular and elongated collar, which has a dark part to it. Around his waist is a light haramaki-like cloth covered in elongated dark spots, from which a buckled belt is seen emerging, passing over his right shoulder and seemingly holding up the large kanabō whose handle appears from behind his right shoulder. He also wears dark pants reaching down below his knees, paired with light buckled shoes, and has a light band circling his head, parting his curly hair, which sports a pair of short, round horns reminiscent of an oni’s.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 8 Personality Teebo is arrogant and disrespectful. When he comes into Fairy Tail, he spouts about how Fairy Tail is no longer the guild it used to be, and how his guild is more beneficial to Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 10 He also likes to crush people's hope, like when he told Warren Rocko Fairy Tail cannot survive on hope alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 10 He seems to support his guild mates' disrespect as well, and is an active participant in it, as he kicked Macao in the face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 12 Synopsis X791 arc Teebo storms into the guild mocking Fairy Tail. Macao yells at him, remembering telling him not to come to the guild anymore. Teebo asks if he should be talking to him like that, since they are the guild that represents Magnolia. Teebo explains Fairy Tail used to be the strongest, but that time has ended. Angered, Macao asks why Teebo came. He says for the months payment. Macao remembers all of a sudden, which prompts Wakaba to yell at him for forgetting. Macao attempts to defend, saying they barely got any work this month and will pay them next. After Teebo's group reminds Fairy Tail how they helped them to get the tavern they currently live in, Teebo kicks Macao in the face, and then lets his groups wreck the guild up. Teebo then leaves, warning Fairy Tail not to forget next month.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 9-14 Teebo later returns with his group claiming that their master did not comply with delaying the pay a month. Romeo confronts him, but he easily extinguishes his Fire Magic. As he tries to attack Romeo with his weapon, he's kicked and crashes into a wall, followed by his men, who are equally beaten to a pulp, by the missing members of Fairy Tail who returns to the guild after being absent for seven years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 7-11 Grand Magic Games arc Twilight Ogre competes in the Grand Magic Games. Teebo and his gang encounters Fairy Tail Mages in the preliminary round of the tournament, a sky labyrinth. Teebo and his gang charge at Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Elfman, but are quickly defeated. Erza then takes Twilight Ogres partial map of the labyrinth to help them get through.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 15-17 Equipment Kanabō: Teebo carries around a large kanabō, a traditional Japanese mace covered in blunt spikes, secured to his back by a belt crossing his chest diagonally. The weapon is dark in color, seems to sport 12 lighter spikes in sets of three, and has a massive handle wrapped in light strips, ending in a similarly large ring. Battles & Events *Makarov Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, & Mirajane Strauss vs. Twilight Ogre *Sky Labyrinth *Team Fairy Tail A vs. Grand Magic Games Participants References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Needs Help Category:Twilight Ogre members